The present disclosure relates generally to an information handling systems, and more particularly to a media module secured in a media bay for use with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Securing a mass storage device such as a media module in an external media bay is necessary to limit data theft from mass storage devices such as hard discs, DVDs, magneto-optical discs, optical discs and solid state storage devices. In the case of an external media bay, e.g. a second hard disc, both the media bay and media module must be secured by an uncomplicated but effective means.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved media module secured in a media bay absent the disadvantages discussed above.